


Overstuffed

by StuffleFluffle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Force-Feeding, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffleFluffle/pseuds/StuffleFluffle
Summary: Lapis finds herself in quite a pickle.





	Overstuffed

Lapis sat huffing and heaving on Steven's kitchen floor.  
Her belly, overextended, plump, and round from food, jiggled slightly with each breath.  
Her face was drenched in sweat as she struggled to even sit upright from her sudden increase in weight.  
Her eyes drifted to Steven, who was rummaging through his fridge, no doubt preparing yet another huge and fattening meal for her to eat.  
"Please Steven, can we *urp* stop now? I can't-"  
She could feel her now large breasts squished and pressed tight against her top, ready to burst out an any moment.  
Not to mention her stomach ached immensely, and no amount of Steven rubbing and kissing her taut tummy could subdue the pain.  
Steven stopped searching and turned to Lapis.  
He gave her chubby cheek a little kiss and patted her belly.  
"Aw but Lapis, you can't be full yet. We've barely even started!"  
He giggled as he pulled a large chocolate cake out of the fridge, Lapis's name literally on it in blue frosting.  
"I made this specially for you as a dessert. Just eat the whole thing and then we're done, okay?"  
Lapis's stomach gurgled and groaned at the sight of the cake, there was no way she could eat all that without her stomach bursting.  
"Steven please I-"  
"Lapis, you know I like big women right?"  
"Y-Yeah..."  
"You know you gaining weight would make me happy, right?"  
"Yes..."  
"Don't you want me to be happy?"  
"Well yes but-"  
Steven put a finger to Lapis's plump lips to hush her.  
"No more talking. Here I'll help you eat."  
Steven had made sure to feed Lapis until her weight was pinning her down, before feeding her her most fattening meal of all.  
He admired Lapis's thighs, so thick and soft after being forced to eat to much.  
He sat on her thighs, them cushioning him like two small water beds, and placed the cake on Lapis's belly.  
The sheer weight of the cake caused her stomach to sink in a bit, eliciting a loud groan from Lapis followed by a burp.  
"Steven please, stop. I didn't think you'd want me to get this big. I can barely stand at this rate."  
"Good, you'll be easier to feed and pamper that way."  
Slowly Lapis pieced together Steven's plan.  
He wanted her to be an near-immobile blob from the beginning, to make her to large and lethargic that she would be able to stop him from feeding her and playing with her jiggly jello-y gut.  
Lapis tried to get up, or at least roll away, but to no avail. All the weight she had gained made her too huge and too tired to move.  
Steven watched with an innocent smile at the obese gem's struggles for freedom.  
It didn't take long for her to tire herself out, and as she heaved and gasped for air, Steven took his chance.  
He ripped a large chunk out of the cake and shoved the piece in Lapis's mouth as she opened up for another gasp.  
Lapis almost swallowed in shock, and then tried to spit it out.  
Steven however pushed her mouth shut with one hand, and used the other to massage Lapis's fat cheeks to coax her into chewing and swallowing.  
Eventually she relented after seeing no way out, and choked down the chunk of cake.  
Afterward she tried to scold Steven, only for an even larger piece to forced practically down her throat.  
Steven repeated the same process to get her to swallow, which she eventually did.  
This time Lapis grew wise and refused to open her mouth at all.  
This did not deter Steven, as he knew how to push all of Lapis's little buttons.  
He began ticking Lapis's fat belly, knowing she was quite ticklish, and that this was where she was most sensitive.  
Lapis tried to wiggle out from under him, her breasts and belly jiggling all the while, but to no avail.  
She struggled to contain herself, as if it where a matter of life or death, which it very well could've been.  
However, try as she might, she could no longer stifle herself, and went from little giggles to full-on laughter, to which Steven instantly took the opportunity to stuff her face full of food and silence her snorts.  
Lapis groaned and tears pricked her eyes, there was now no way she was getting out of this situation, she was completely at Steven's mercy, his little pet that he could stuff and molest to his heart's content.  
Lapis finally gave in, and let Steven stuff her silly with the enormous cake, which would most assuredly spell her doom and the end of her days when she could manage to stand without breaking out into a heavy sweat.  
With chunk after chunk, Lapis obediently opened, chewed, and swallowed whenever Steven prompted her to eat, slowly growing heavier, rounder, plumper, and more lethargic with every bite.  
Finally, after minutes of nothing but eating, Lapis had finished her dessert.  
Her head was cloudy, unable to think after being stuffed so fully with food. She could do nothing but moan and drool, her tummy gurgling loudly as it struggled to digest the feast inside it.  
Her hips had also grown along with her ass, stretching her dress to it's absolute limit, little tears forming along the fabric from which Lapis's excess fat poured out.  
Her breasts had long since popped out of her top, now almost obscenely large and resting heavily on her round stomach.  
Steven stood up and admired his masterpiece, his large pig stuffed silly and cutely trying to rest it's overfilled figure.  
He knelt down and began patting Lapis's head while massaging her massive tummy to help her digest.  
"You did so good Lapis, I'm so proud that you managed to eat everything. I have one little treat for you, and then we're done."  
Steven's words barely registered in Lapis's hazy mind as Steven rummaged through the fridge, pulling out a gallon of chocolate milk.  
He walked over to his closet and pulled out a funnel, and then planted himself back next to Lapis.  
"Open wide!"  
He forced the funnel into Lapis's mouth, and then tilted her head up to allow the milk to flow easily down her throat.  
Lapis let Steven manhandle her like this, knowing Steven would get what he wanted one way or another.  
Steven tilted the milk jug into the funnel and began pouring the sweet, creamy liquid straight into Lapis's mouth.  
Lapis willingly drank, ignoring the continued ache of her stomach, hoping that if she complied that it would all be over sooner.  
The milk wasn't too bad, she actually started to enjoy drinking it, and sucked up every last drop until the jug was finally empty.  
Steven removed the funnel, and Lapis let out a long, low belch, and then rested herself back down, still whimpering and slightly groaning from the intense pressure her stomach was experiencing.  
Steven beamed at her.  
"Good girl Lapis, you drank every last drop, now we're finally done. You must be tired, why don't you sleep for a bit."  
Lapis was thankful that her torture was over, and drowsily closed her eyes, quickly fading into a deep sleep.  
As she snored heavily, Steven plopped himself down and rested his head on Lapis's pillowy stomach.  
"Once Garnet gets here I'll have her move you to your new room in the temple. There you can lounge around and read and watch TV all you want while I feed you, you're going to love being my little pig."  
Steven chuckled as Lapis continued to snore away, unknowingly resigning herself to her new life.


End file.
